Healerku Tercinta
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Sepenggal kisah manis pernikahan Draco dan Harry. WARNING : FEM!HARRY


**HEALERKU TERCINTA**

 **Harry Potter dan semua cast bukan milik saya. Tapi fic ini asli punya saya.  
**

 **Warning : fem!Harry, typhos, gaje, aneh, ga sesuai EYD**

 **No Copy Paste**

 **Yang ga suka Harry di cast jadi cewek, silakan klik Back Button**

* * *

Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas keras-keras saat membaca suarat undangan resmi yang pasti akan 'mensabotase' suamiku tercinta selama beberapa hari ke depan dari sisiku.

"Seminar internasional untuk Healer Pemula?" tanyaku sambil menolehkan wajahku ke arah suamiku yang tengah tenang menyesap kopi sambil membaca Daily Prophet.

Sesaat ia menoleh kepadaku, kemudian mengangguk singkat sebelum kembali fokus pada kegiatan yang sebelumnya ia lakukan.

"Draco, please …. Bagaimana mungkin kau harus pergi lagi? Baru beberapa hari kemarin kau pulang dari konferensi Healer khusus penyakit anak di Italia setelah dua hari berada di sana, dan besok kau sudah akan pergi lagi? Apa kau tidak tahu betapa kesepiannya aku? Apa kau tidak bisa mengerti sedikit diriku?" tanyaku sambil membanting undangan konyol itu di meja makan, tepat di hadapannya.

Perlahan suamiku melipat koran yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya. Pandangannya kini sudah terkunci di mataku. Selama beberapa saat kami intens saling bepandangan. Hingga kemudian dia bangkit dan menarikku dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku sangat mengerti dirimu, Dear, sangat. Tapi … bukankah kau tahu bahwa ini adalah resiko dari profesiku? Dan kau sudah berjanji untuk mengerti bukan?" tanyanya lembut sambil membelai punggungku, berusaha menenangkanku yang sedang kalut ini.

"Iya, tapi…"

"Kau adalah Harry ku. Orang yang paling mengerti aku, belahan jiwaku. Wanita tercantik, terhebat, dan paling pemberani yang pernah kukenal. Aku percayakan semuanya kepadamu. Aku yakin kau bisa mengerti aku. Apalah arti pengorbanan kecil ini, demi bisa menolong orang lain di luar sana? Bukankah itu sifat dasarmu? Kau selalu ingin melindungi orang lain bukan? Lalu salahkah aku jika akupun ingin melakukan hal yang sama denganmu, namun dengan cara yang berbeda?" ucapan panjang Draco, suamiku, seolah menohok perasaanku sangat dalam. Aku yang oleh semua orang dijuluki sebagai pahlawan dunia sihir, salah satu auror terbaik di Inggris saat ini, dengan begitu egoisnya melarang suami sendiri untuk melakukan tugas mulianya sebagai seorang healer. Oh, Harry, dia hanya ingin memperdalam ilmunya agar bisa lebih banyak menolong orang lain.

"Draco, maafkan aku. Mungkin aku egois, tapi … semenjak aku cuti hamil, aku merasa begitu kesepian. Tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan di rumah selain mencoba beberapa resep masakan, membuat beberapa syal untukmu, serta … menunggumu pulang ke rumah." ucapku pelan.

"Aku mengerti Harry, pengorbananmu begitu besar untukku dan calon buah hati kita. Bagiku, kau adalah wanita paling hebat, selain ibuku." Draco membelai rambut pendekku, dan aku suka itu. Sensasi lembut dan nyaman yang begitu menyenangkan dan selalu ingin kurasakan.

"Atau mungkin, kau merindukan pertengkaran kita?" Draco melepaskan pelukannya dan kini memandang wajahku dengan ekspresi jahil dan smirk khasnya.

"Iya, kadang aku merindukan saat-saat kau mengerjaiku atau mengejekku." Aku balas memandangnya dengan smirk terbaikku.

"Tapi daripada beradu kata-kata, sekarang aku lebih suka beradu ini…" dan tiba-tiba bibirnya sudah menempel sempurna di bibirku. Aku yang sedikit kaget dan tak sempat menghindar, hanya bisa menikmati ciumannya yang lembut di awal tapi kian mengganas di detik selanjutnya.

Dan hanya karena suatu gas yang kutahu bernama oksigen yang berhasil memutus ulah mesum suamiku ini. Ya, aku baru tahu bahwa dia begitu mesum setelah kami menikah. Dulu saja waktu melamarku dia begitu menjaga imej gentlenya, tapi setelah menikah, nyatanya dia begitu liar dan posesif.

"Oiya, sebaiknya kau sekarang bersiap juga untuk pergi." ucapnya sambil mengelap tetesan saliva di bibirku yang mungkin sudah bengkak sempurna.

"Memangnya kau mau mengajakku ke mana?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Sebenarnya aku mendapat dua undangan seminar, dan tentu saja kau akan ikut denganku, bagaimana?" Draco menangkup pipiku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Benarkah? Tapi seorang auror di seminar healer? Hell, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" kuyakin mataku yang tadinya berbinar kini berubah menjadi kebingungan.

"Kau tidak perlu mengikuti acaranya Harry, hanya cukup hadir untuk menyemangatiku." Kembali Draco mencium bibirku sekilas.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" aku memeluk leher suamiku, menghirup aroma khasnya yang begitu menenangkan.

"Aku ingin membuat surprise untukmu … " ucapnya. Kemudian aku melepaskan pelukanku, tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut pirang platina miliknya sambil berlari menuju kamar kami.

"Hei, ibu hamil tidak boleh berlari seperti itu Harry …"

"Maaf, aku terlalu bahagia …"

 **END**

* * *

 **Review please …**


End file.
